Rojo Escarlata
by CassieKau
Summary: Los hermanos Kaulitz guardan tantos secretos. Una chica enamorada dispuesta a descubrir la verdad. TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Rojo Escarlata.**

_By CassieKau_

**Introducción.**

Una nueva vida. Un lugar nuevo. Gente nueva. Lo necesitábamos de verdad. Después de lo sucedido hacia apenas unos instantes, la vida que habíamos conocido hasta ahora se había ido a la mierda. Ahora debíamos enfrentarnos a una realidad aun más cruel de la que habíamos tenido hasta ahora. Había llegado el momento de abrir los ojos y actuar como adultos, aun cuando nuestra edad era aun muy por debajo de eso.

La pregunta ahora era… ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Qué pasaría con el? ¿Nos llevarían a la cárcel? Si seria así entonces prefería morir y vivir en el infierno mil años, pero seria cobarde, demasiado, y yo ya estoy harto de ser un cobarde.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al salón de la casa. En medio de la oscuridad, tentábamos las paredes y dábamos pasos cortos. En casa reinaba el silencio, ya no había ruido. Ya no más. Apreté su mano aun mas, esperando que con ese vano acto todo acabara.

Y ahí estaba. Su cuerpo inerte y frió tirado en el piso blanco de la sala. Sus ojos mirando al vació, sin expresión alguna. Ese cabello rubio esparcido por el suelo, siendo perturbado por esa enorme mancha de sangre, que se alargaba hasta sus hombros y le manchaba la mejilla izquierda. No era la primera vez que veía su sangre. Pero si era la última. Se mostraba aun más oscura que veces anteriores y parecía burlarse de mí. Ella estaba muerta y nosotros no. Pero ella ya había vivido… nosotros no. Si ella estaba así era por sus hijos. Por el amor inmenso que sentía por ambos y por la entupida ignorancia y machismo de aquel que se aprovechaba de lo buena que era. Si, era. Por que ahora ya no esta aquí y nunca más volverá. Ojala yo hubiera podido hacer algo, ojala me hubiera enfrentado a el. Pero el hubiera no existe y es por eso que he decidido dejar de ser cobarde.

En medio de la oscuridad apenas se percibía su rostro intangible. Mi hermano volteo mi cara y me hizo verle. Con esa mirada atenta expresándome cada una de sus preocupaciones y miedos. Yo sentía lo mismo. Con ese simple gesto nos dábamos confianza el uno al otro, seguridad, valor para enfrentar lo que seguía, fuera lo que fuera. Con esa mirada me decía que todo iba a estar bien y yo le respondía que confiaba en el, que siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.

Se escucho un ruido en el primer piso, había despertado después del golpe. Tal vez estaría un poco aturdido y tardaría en reaccionar, pero teníamos que apresurarnos, era ahora o nunca. Fue entonces cuando ambos caímos en la cuenta de que era la ultima oportunidad que teníamos de escapar vivos de ahí, de no terminar como ella, de dejar atrás el sufrimiento que ese hijo de perra nos había hecho sentir hasta ahora, de olvidar los tragos amargos y buscar la felicidad, enfrentar la vida como llegara y madurar de golpe.

Mi hermano reaccionó antes que yo. Me levanto del piso y me jalo fuera de 'casa'. Nunca había pensado en ese lugar como un hogar, para mi era una jaula que me impidió ser libre, un manicomnio lleno de gritos y furia. Tenia una mala vibra de esas enormes. Seguí a mi hermano como siempre. Eramos gemelos a pesar de todo y así seria hasta el fin de nuestros días, aunque el amor el uno por el otro fuera más allá de eso.

Las imágenes que vi este día quedaran grabadas en mi mente para siempre. Los ruidos, los gritos, las palabras, pero sobre todo los actos. Pero, sobre todo, en mi mente esta el color de la sangre de quien nos dio la vida hace 15 años, la misma sangre que corre por mis venas y por las de el… el rojo escarlata.

**Ok ok!! Hola! Ay se me ocurrio este fic hace poco. No sera tan serio como parece… (o eso espero) Es el segundo fic de tokio hotel que hago, el anterior era **_**gustav el de en medio**_** tal vez lo hayan leido y se daran cuenta que no soy asi de seria.**

**Espero sus comentarios Para saber si lo continuo o de plano no le gusta a nadie XD.**

**Toda clase de comentarios es bien recibida. **


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE: Tokio hotel no me pertenece, la historia es sacada de mi mente**

**Y es totalmente ficticia. No uso los nombres con fin de lucro o difamación, solo por entretenimiento.**

**Rojo escarlata.**

**Capitulo 1. **

By CassieKau.

_**-----------Tom--------**_

-¡Apurate! Que hoy viene Bill y si no acabas mi papá no te va a dejar verlo- yo estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. No era mi culpa no saber como calentar los wafles.

-¿Hoy va a venir Bill?- dije volteando a verlo –Se supone que yo soy el que va a su casa y…-

-Papá dijo que era peligroso que salieras- lo que más me molestaba de hablar con Georg, era que nunca me miraba a los ojos, así como lo hacia ahora. Estaba sumergido en una de sus revistas de mujeres semidesnudas que tanto le gustaban.

-Por dios. ¡Ya paso año y medio! En una semana cumplo 18 años y además…- hice una pausa para ver si me estaba poniendo atención. No, no lo hacia –eres un pervertido salido. Si tanto te gustan por que no te consigues unas de verdad. De perdida una inflable.

-Oye oye. Que soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades, las verdaderas no hacen estas poses- y me puso su revista en la cara. Me voltee, que asco –anda mira-

-Que no. No me gustan las mujeres- le solté sin pensar.

-A pues también tengo de hombres-

-Agh ¡cállate! Tampoco me gustan los hombres- Georg era bisexual. Era sabido por todos los de la casa, excepto por su padre. O al menos eso pensaba él.

-¿Pues entonces que te gusta?-

-A mi me gusta Bill- le dije acercándome a él –pero seguro tu no sabes que es eso porque nunca te has enamorado. Te la vives fantaseando con tipas que ni siquiera conoces- se me quedo mirando. Supuse que estaba pensando en algo bueno que decirme.

-Al menos no fantaseo con mi hermano gemelo- me reto y me dio donde mas me dolía. Últimamente andaba mas irritable que nunca, hacia casi dos semanas que no veía a mi hermano y tenia unas ganas horribles de tenerlo a mi lado que los nervios se me ponían a mil y a la mínima provocación terminaba rompiendo cosas.

-Ya no es mi hermano. Al menos no ante la ley- subí la voz de tono y el sonrió malvadamente. Sus ojos chisparon y acerco su cara más a la mía.

-Eso es gracias a mí-

-¡Gracias a tu padre!- le grite y él se levanto. De nada servia, puesto que yo era más alto que él por lo menos 10 centímetros.

-Por mi conoces a mi padre- iba yo a decirle algo realmente fuerte, pero una voz llego a interrumpirme y quitarme la inspiración.

-¡Dejen de discutir! ¡Se queman los waffles, imbeciles!-

Gustav era hijo de Georg Listing. No de Georg Listing mi amigo, sino del padre. Era de otro matrimonio, o tal vez ni siquiera se habían casado, el hecho era que Georg y Gustav no compartían a la misma madre, venían siendo medios hermanos. Yo, en cambio, era un simple 'acogido' del señor Listing.

Me les quede mirando. Gustav estaba intentando apagar el fuego que yo había ocasionado y Georg estaba entre riéndose y llorando.

-¡No se queden ahí parados!- nos grito de repente Gustav -¡Ayúdenme!-

Entre los tres apagamos el incendio provocado en la cocina. Echamos mucho agua y quemamos la revista de Georg (aunque eso no fue una tragedia realmente), como Gustav se dio cuenta que nuestros talentos culinarios no eran muy buenos que digamos, acordamos que èl haría el desayuno mientras nosotros levantábamos todo el desorden.

Estábamos todos desayunando los waffles que Gustav había preparado, muy ricos por cierto, pero de pronto yo no tenia mucha hambre.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté a Gustav, que estaba sentado a un lado de mi. Miró su reloj de pulso y me habló con la boca llena.

-Las 11 y media ¿por?-

Bill no había llegado y se me hacia de lo mas extraño. Seguro el también tenia tantas ganas de verme como yo a él. Tambalee los dedos en la mesa y me mordí las uñas.

-Bill no ha llegado- le respondí a Gustav.

-¿Llegado? ¿Qué no se supone que tú eres el que va a su departamento?-

Le lance la mirada más asesina que tenia a Georg, que comenzó a reírse como psicópata, con las manos en la barriga y los ojos cerrados. Me entraron unas ganas horribles de patearle el ego al muy idiota, pero me contuve, ya tendría mi venganza más tarde, ahora tenía que irme a ver a Bill.

_**--------Bill-------**_

Ayer hablé con Georg. Me dijo que le daría permiso a Tom de venir a verme hoy y quedarse el fin de semana conmigo. ¡Era la primera vez que le daba permiso de algo así!, no se, tal vez por el tiempo que ha pasado o tal vez por que se esta mostrando mas sensible… aunque me inclino mas por la primera. Aun así, eran casi las 12 y Tom no había llegado. No era normal ¿Se le habría olvidado? No, no creo… Tom no es así.

El timbre sonó y yo me levante como si tuviera un petardo en el trasero y abrí enérgicamente.

-Hola Bill- no era Tom. Era mi vecina de enfrente.

-Hola, Hanna ¿Cómo estas?-

-Yo muy bien. Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? Es que Hayley y yo… - no la deje terminar. Me sabía sus negras intenciones. Andaba tras mis huesitos desde que me mude aquí y la verdad era que no quería que se hiciera ilusiones y mucho menos que Tom creyera que había algo en ello.

-Lo siento Hanna, pero espero a alguien- le dije no muy animado y dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta.

-¿alguien? ¿Quien?- no iba a responderle. Tenia prohibido mencionar a Tom, tenia prohibido decir que tenia algo que ver con él ¡Tenia prohibido verlo, por Dios!

-Hanna, no quiero ser grosero contigo, de verdad, pero tienes que irte, no quiero que llegue y te vea aquí- casi la empujo fuera del departamento, pero ella volteo la cara mirándome seria y un poco triste.

-Bueno Bill, tampoco tienes que darme explicaciones. Tu y yo no somos nada y no es de mi incumbencia con quien te veas- se acomodo el tirante de la blusa que traía a medio brazo y me miro con una sonrisa melancólica –Pero nos vemos otro día ¿no?-

-Claro que si, Hanna. Perdón-

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue a su departamento. ¿No podría haber venido otro día? Tenia que venir justo hoy, cuando Tom podía venir a verme con el permiso del señor Listing, claro. Era tan absurdo. Habíamos salido del infierno al lado de mi padre y ahora estábamos en el de Georg. ¡Que vida!

_**-----Tom-----**_

Me sudaban las manos y mi respiración se entrecortaba. Estaba nervioso… ¡Nervioso de ver a MI hermano gemelo! Hasta donde hemos llegado con esto. El deseo de tenerlo a mi lado me escoce la piel y el solo pensar que esto puede deteriorar nuestra relación me hace hervir la sangre. Bill es lo único que tengo, lo único que me queda.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor me asome para ver que no hubiera pájaros en el alambre. El señor Listing nos dejo muy claro que nadie debía vernos juntos, se excuso diciendo que seria peligroso para Bill. Mi hermano estaba parado frente a la puerta de su departamento con una chica medio alta de cabello negro azabache hasta media espalda. A ella la veía por atrás, con esos jeans ajustados y botas bajas. Salí del ascensor y me escondí tras una pared. Quería escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero me era completamente imposible, así que me resigne a esperar a que la chica se fuera.

Habían pasado pocos minutos pero yo ya sentia que eran horas. ¡Maldita sea con esa tipa! ¿Qué no se pensaba ir nunca? Yo aquí con las ansias y ella nadamas no se va. Tendré que gritar que hay fuego o que king kong invade la ciudad para que ella se vaya ¿o que?

De pronto oí las suelas de sus botas arrastrarse hacia mí. Me recargue mas en la pared como si quisiera meterme en ella, pero la chica se siguió acercando y yo sospeche que me habría visto. Entonces, como si tuviera una cuerda atada al pie, me lance a las escaleras y baje hasta que ella no me viera. Se metió en su departamento y cerró la puerta. Tanto para nada…

Volví a subir, casi igual de rápido que cuando baje y alcance a Bill antes de que cerrara la puerta. Me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió. Yo también sonreí, estos días eran los únicos que tenia felices en mi vida, los días en los que le veía. Se lanzo a mi cuello, escondiendo ahí su cabeza y diciéndome mil cosas hermosas al oído.

-Espero no haberte espantado- le dije deshaciendo el abrazo –llegando así de repente-

-Jaja, no Tomi, obvio no- me tomo de las manos y se acerco a mi, juntando nuestros torsos –Ya te había visto desde que saliste del elevador y te escondiste tras la pared- se acerco a mi rostro y me dio un beso que duro unos segundos –luego corriste a las escaleras cuando la viste ir hacia ti. Por eso me tarde en entrar, esperaba a que vinieras conmigo-

Y a mi me dio un paro cardiaco. ¡Con razón extrañaba tanto a este condenado! Si era así de lindo conmigo.

Nos metimos al departamento para no correr riesgos, no fuera ser que la vecina saliera y nos viera ahí.

-¿Quieres tomar algo o…?-

-Un vasito de agua si te lo acepto- y el día se me arruino. Ahí estaba Georg Listing sentado tan campante en el sofá de mi hermano, con una sonrisa de dientes blancos que yo estaba dispuesto a tirar de un puñetazo si seguía jodiendome la vida –Deberías cerrar las ventanas muy bien, que me he colado a tu casa y tu ni cuenta te has dado. Bueno, que con esa morenaza de fuego quien no se va a distraer-

-¿Y ahora que haces tu aquí, pedazo de imbecil?- le grite todo enojado.

-He subido de rango ¿verdad? Antes era imbecil, ahora soy solo un pedazo- Se puso de pie y se acerco a la mesa para robarse una manzana.

-Largo Georg!! ¡LARGOOOO!- sentí como toda la cara se me ponía roja y los puños se me apretaban, seria idiota, el único día en que podía librarme de él y me seguía como perro faldero el maldito.

-Ey, ey! Ryan no te me sulfures- ¡Era el colmo! Venia a llamarme Ryan aquí, en la casa de Bill ¡frente a Bill! Yo le parto la cara. Por esta que le parto la cara.

-No le llames así- soltó Bill con una mirada entre dolida y de odio.

-Ese es su nombre ahora ¿no? Se llama Ryan Listing y es mi hermano, no tuyo. Tom Kaulitz ya no existe, por más que les duela aceptarlo…-

-Cállate. ¡Cállate de una maldita vez y largate de aquí antes de que te rompa una silla en la cabeza-

-No hace falta llegar a esas Ryan, que yo ya me iba, nadamas venia a saludar a nuestro amigo Bill- Se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de irse se regreso –Por cierto Bill, ese mohicano te queda súper genial-

-Maldito jodido. Solo vino a estropearlo todo-

A pesar de la cagada de Georg, Bill me volteo a ver con esa sonrisa tan hermosa suya… igual a la mía pero a la vez tan distinta, esa sonrisa que me hacia olvidar cada una e las cosas que pasaban en mi vida en estos momentos, aquella sonrisa que me hacia creer que todo iba a mejorar, aunque tomara tiempo…

A su lado, todo mejoraría.

**Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, por que el capitulo sea muy corto y por que Georg y su padre se llamen igual y resulte difícil diferenciarlos (ya pensare en algo para solucionar eso ^^)**

**Les agradezco que lean y les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo (: (y con mas humor) Es solo que también necesito explicar algunas cosas.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE: Tokio hotel no me pertenece, la historia es sacada de mi mente**

**Y es totalmente ficticia. No uso los nombres con fin de lucro o difamación, solo por entretenimiento.**

**Rojo escarlata.**

**Capitulo 2.**

By CassieKau.

------Tom--------

Después de que la porquería de nombre Georg Listing se fuera, yo me quede con Bill a ver una película. Era una que se llamaba… la verdad no sabia como se llamaba por que nadamas estaba haciendo juegos melosos con mi hermanito.

-¿quieres una palomita?- se acerco a mi oído con una sonrisa malévola y yo le asentí con la cabeza para aceptar la palomita -¿con salsa o sin salsa?-

-Lo que caiga- se rió y me llevo a la boca un puñado de palomitas, por intentar metérmelas todas en al boca se me cayeron al pantalón. Bill estiro su mano para recoger las palomitas, pero aprovecho para acariciarme los muslos, muy cerca de esa parte tan sensible que tenemos. Sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza y me congelara la sangre. Luego puso su cabeza frente a mi, yo lo mire fijamente y él me beso en los labios suavemente.

-Ya me aburrí. No me gusta la película-

-Jaja si, a ver dime de que se trata- soltamos una risita al mismo tiempo y él volvió a esconder su cara en mi cuello. Sentía su aliento rozarme la piel y lo abrace tan fuerte que sentí que podía partirlo por la mitad.

-OK, me descubriste. No estoy poniendo atención a la película y ni siquiera se cual es, pero es que tenemos tan poco tiempo para estar juntos y lo perdemos viendo estas cosas- y, como siempre, Bill tenia toda la razón. Pero desde que nos tuvimos que mudar separados, el hecho de vernos era algo raro e incluso a veces un poco incomodo. Habíamos salido de la rutina y la costumbre de vernos todos los días a vernos una vez a la semana, si bien nos iba. Bill se levanto y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Ambos nos levantamos y fuimos a la recamara. Estaba un poco desordenada, pero a mi me daba igual, aunque hubiera ratas, me metería ahí si Bill iba conmigo. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en una orilla, luego yo me senté a su lado y me le quede mirando. Puso una mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola tan lenta y suavemente que sentí un hormigueo por toda la cara, luego se acerco muy lento a mí, con los ojos cerrados. De pronto se quedo quieto, a unos milímetros de mi rostro y con su respiración pausada. Entonces di el último paso y le bese, primero lento y poco a poco más rápido. Lleve una de mis manos hacia su cintura y la metí bajo su playera acariciando la piel de su espalda, me moría por mostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto extrañaba el estar con él…

A la mañana siguiente…

-Y si quieres, puedes decirle a Gustav y Geo que vengan- aun seguíamos acostados a pesar de que fuera casi medio día. Su piel desnuda se revolvía entre las sabanas blancas y sus mechones de cabello se expandían por la almohada, se veía tan sexy… -Tom no me estas escuchando-

-Si, si te estoy escuchando- sonrió –pero la verdad no me agrada la idea de que Georg se pase por aquí y este con nosotros en nuestro cumpleaños- su mano se pasó por una de mis rastas, jalándola con suavidad.

-OK entonces cero Geo el primero de septiembre- a veces Bill parecía ser un pequeño gatito, todo tierno y suave que dan ganas de abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo (aunque pensándolo bien no es una muy buena idea) y pensando ene so me abalance contra él y lo envolví con mis brazos, dejándolo bajo mi cuerpo.

-Será el día anti-Georg- le dije al oído.

-Jaja ayy Tom!- no se si rió de mi comentario o de las cosquillas que le hice en el cuello, pero lo que si se es que amaba oírlo reír de esa manera, me recordaba que al menos había una excelente razón para seguir viviendo.

Bill y yo planeábamos pasar juntos el primero de septiembre, siendo nuestro cumpleaños, debíamos pasarlo juntos y sin pestes como lo son el castaño ese. A mi hermanito se le había ocurrido festejar en su departamento, ya que no podíamos salir juntos en publico y tampoco festejar en la casa Listing, preferiría festejar en una perrera llena de cuadrúpedos rabiosos, a soportar a Georg en mi cumpleaños. Ya se, tal vez es un poco cruel expresarme así de él después de todo lo que ha hecho por Bill y por mi, ¡Pero es que siempre tenia metidas las narices en donde no le llamaban! ¡A él si que me daban ganas de asfixiarlo!

Hicimos el amor otra vez y mientras estábamos abrazados besándonos, mi celular empezó a sonar. En la pantallita azul apareció _Georg_. Al principio colgué, pero a los 20 intentos me decidí a contestar.

-¿Qué quieres?- le hable de mala gana.

-Hola Tom. Soy Georg, ¿estoy muy bien y tu? Ah! Que bueno, yo nadamas hablaba para saludar-

-Déjate de bobadas y dime ya- Bill escondió la cabeza en las sabanas y comencé a pelearme con el para que se destapara –que estoy ocupado-.

-¿ocupado? ¿A que te refieres exactamente con ocupado?-

-Georg…-

-Vale, vale, mi papá llamo hace un rato preguntando por ti- se oyó como mordió una galleta –yo le dije que no estabas y el me dijo que donde estabas yo le dije que estaba con Bill y el me dijo que a que hora volverías, yo le dije que no sabia y él me dijo que te llamara para decirte que te quiere de vuelta antes de las 10, que las calles son peligrosas y que… ¿Qué mas? ¡Ah si! Que me traigas unos biscochitos de esos que vende doña…-

-Agh! ¡Cállate ya!- ¿ahora comprenden por que a veces me desespera a tal grado de quererlo tirar a un pozo?

-mira nadamas que genio te cargas, yo nos e como tu pobre hermano te aguanta. Por cierto ¡Hola Bill!- aleje el celular por el grito y Bill solo se rió y le respondió _hola Geo!_ Con un grito menos fuerte y más agudo.

-Bueno ya. Dile a papá que no se preocupe, voy a estar ahí antes de las diez-

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso me viste cara de Messenger o que te pasa?- otra mordida a al galleta.

-Tu me obedeces y el dices a mi padre que regreso antes de las diez. Punto final-

-¡Ah no! Por algo soy el hermano mayor y…-

-Se lo dices o te golpeo-

-No me retes Ryan, yo nadamas te digo que no me retes-

Y después de eso, ambos nos reímos. Tal vez por eso yo quería tanto a Georg. Por que los momentos buenos con él eran más que los malos. Nunca me había dado cuenta que las cualidades de Georg superaban sus defectos.

-Bueno, ¿le dirás o no?-

-Pues de que otra me queda- tercera mordida y yo me pregunto de que tamaño será esa galletota –Si no, le digo a Gustav que le diga y è si que me obedece. Me voy, me quede en la parte buena de mi película-

-Mm tu y tus películas…-

-No, no es lo que piensas. Se trata de _En busca de la felicidad_ no sabes llevo apenas 30 minutos y ya estoy hecho un manojo de lagrimas. Bueno bye, te veo en la noche-

Y me colgó. Me voltee a ver a Bill que seguí escondido bajo las sabanas.

-Vamos a comer algo ¿no?- mi pelinegro dejo ver sus ojos avellana y una sonrisita traviesa –No, me refiero a comida, tontito- ambos nos comenzamos a reír y el asintió mientras se ponía unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Después de la muerte de nuestra madre, Bill había aprendido a cocinar maravillosamente. Si le decías que querías pasta, tenias pasta. Cualquier cosa que tu le pedieras él la preparaba. NO fue fácil, obvio, y nos costo unos cuantos incendios en al cocina, pero así era nuestra vida desde entonces. Vivimos solos por unos tres meses antes de acudir con el señor Listing para pedirle de su ayuda. Yo no podía seguir escondiéndome de la policía y si yo me iba a la cárcel, Bill se iba conmigo por ser mi cómplice o algo por el estilo. EL padre de Georg era un miembro de la política alemana que tenía cosas que ver con el narcotráfico. Nunca supe bien sobre sus negocios ilegales, solo se que lo que se fumaba mi padre lo conseguía con los empleados de él. Fue por eso que Geo se hizo nuestro amigo y también que conocimos a su padre. Eso fue lo único bueno que trajo la adicción de mi padre, por lo demás solo sirvió para destruir nuestra familia y nuestra vida.

-Aquí esta- Bill puso un plato lleno de fideos con salsa bacón frente a mi –Vamos, come y dime que te parece- se recargo en la mesa sobre sus manos y me miro, esperando que me comiera lo que había preparado. Enrede unos cuantos fideos en mi tenedor y me los lleve a la boca, sabían deliciosos, obvio.

-Bill, sabes que esto sabe de lo más rico-

-Gracias-.

Se sentó a comer conmigo y luego nos fuimos a acostar al sillón. Vimos un programa de concursos, bueno en realidad no, estábamos más concentrados en besarnos y acariciarnos el uno al otro que ni atención le pusimos. Se me paso el tiempo como agua. Cuando vi ya eran las 9 de la noche y me tenía que ir.

-Nene, perdóname pero es que…-

-Si, ya se que ya te tienes que ir, solo déjame darte un besito y ya-

EL besito se hizo besote y me tarde más de media hora despidiéndome de Bill. Después era inevitable que me fuera, si no llegaba seguro que Georg le decía a su padre y para visitar a Bill de nuevo pondría muchos peros.

Me puse mi gorra y la de la chamarra, junto con unos lentes oscuros para que no me reconociera nadie y no me vieran salir de la casa de Bill. Camine hacia el elevador con las manos en los bolsillos, esperaba que nadie mas subiera para tener mas seguridad de no ser visto, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran alguien se acerco corriendo y logro entrar.

-Casi me quedo afuera- me dijo con una sonrisa y la voz agitada. ¡Era la vecina de Bill! Según recuerdo se llamaba Hanna, o algo así. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí -¿Bill?-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Eres Bill no? Y a que viene ese disfraz- yo me quede de piedra, no sabiendo que hacer, como responder ¡Éramos gemelos pero yo con esto no era para nada como Bill! – Se que eres Bill por la pulsera que llevas, dijiste que era única… ¿pero que no era verde?-

Pulsera… Bill yo teníamos una cada uno desde que nacimos. Mi madre las mando a hacer y como dijo ella, eran únicas, solo que la de Bill era verde y la mía azul. Me voltee a mirarla, en su rostro se veía que esperaba mi respuesta… ¿¡Pero yo no sabia que decirle!? Dios mío mi voz era mil veces mas grave que la de Bill, si decía una palabra se daría cuenta que no soy él.

-OK, entiendo, no quieres hablar- salvado –entonces hablamos luego- el ascensor se detuvo y ella salio. Yo suspire fuertemente y me recargue contra la pared. En el reloj decía que eran las 9 con 45. Tenia 15 minutos para llegar… espero que sea tiempo suficiente.

--- Narrador---

-15…14…13…12- Georg estaba parado en la puerta de su casa con un reloj en la mano y miraba como su amigo de rastas caminaba hacia ella con lentitud. Su sonrisa burlona se mantenía en su rostro y Tom lo noto desde que dio la vuelta en la esquina y diviso la casa Listing -5…4…3… 2 y medio, 2 tres cuartos-

-Ay ya déjate de payasadas- Tom llego hasta la entrada y se le quedo mirando.

-1 y… ¡Las diez! Llegas tarde-

-Llegue a las 10- la voz de Tom se escuchaba un tanto harta.

-¡Diez con 1 segundo! ¡Tarde!-

-¡si no te haces a un lado te pateo, además! Ahora que recuerdo- hizo una pausa dramática –tu me debes algo- la sonrisa de Georg se borro de sus labios y se preparo para correr.

-No tengo dinero Ryan! Por favor por favor ten pide de alguien como yo- se metió a la casa y Tom sonrió divertido.

-Y ahora me debes dos por decirme Ryan-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ese es tu nombre!- Georg camino lentamente hacia atrás, a cada paso que daba, Tom daba otro mas largo –no, no Ryan, digo Tomas, digo, Ryan digo… GGGUUUSSSTTTAAAAAAVV!!!-

Y Georg huyo de lo que le esperaba con su 'hermano', aunque no por mucho tiempo…

Al día siguiente…

Después de que Tom se fuera la noche anterior, Bill se quedo dormido en el sofá, despertando con un dolor de cuello insoportable por lo incomodo que era. Se levanto con una flojera tremenda y fue hasta la cocina para buscar unos analgésicos para el dolor, pero tal parecía que tendría que salir a comprarlos, por que en ningún lado encontraba pastillas.

-Maldita sea…- se puso solo unas gafas de sol y salio. La farmacia no quedaba muy lejos, así que volvió en poco tiempo. Estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa intentando abrir, cuando su vecina Hanna vino a su encuentro _Maldita sea de nuevo _dijo para sus adentros al verla parada a su lado.

-hola Bill- sonrió –Así que hoy es verde- Bill no entendía lo que decía y no tenia mente para andar formulando así que solo frunció el seño y la miro resignado –la pulsera- le dijo señalando el objeto. Bill seguía sin entender.

-¿Qué tiene?-.

-Bueno, es que ayer, cuando nos encontramos en el elevador, tu pulsera era azul, no verde- ¿encontrarnos? ¿Elevador? ¿Ayer? Bill no entendía y su cerebro no funcionaba bien a esas horas de la mañana. Ayer… elevador… ¡Tom!

-ah, si, en el elevador- Bill por fin pensó algo coherente: tal vez ayer, cuando Tom se fue en la noche, se encontró con Hanna en el elevador y ella lo había confundido con él. ¡Pero que maldito dolor de cabeza!

-Estabas raro ayer. Hoy también ¿estas bien?-

-si si, es solo que... me duele la cabeza horriblemente. ¿Te enojas si entro a mi casa a descansar?-

-No, no claro que no. Bueno… si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento y Hayley y yo te hacemos compañía- hizo una pausa –ha no ser de que alguien este ahí dentro-

-No, no hay nadie- el pelinegro medito un poco, tal vez si cedía de una ve a ir al apartamento de ellas, Hanna dejaría de acosarlo –Esta bien, voy contigo-

-¡Bien!- grito ella con entusiasmo.

Tal vez las suposiciones de Bill no fueran del todo ciertas…

Casa Listing…

-Despiertate! ¡Despiertate ya!- cierto rubio de lentes pateaba con fuerza un cuerpo que parecía inerte sobre un colchón matrimonial. Geo estaría muerto seguro, por que no se levantaba después de unos exhaustivos minutos de golpes por parte de Gustav.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Por que tanto grito Dios mío!- Tom entro en la recamara con la misma ropa que traía puesta la noche anterior. Ayer, después de haberle dado su merecido a Geo, se había ido a acostar y en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido, despertándose con los gritos de su _hermano._

-¡Aquí la piedra durmiente que no se levanta! ¡Odio lidiar con este peje lagarto!-

-Peje lagarto la más vieja de tu casa, tarado- una voz ronca se oyó bajo las colchas.

-¡anda ya! ¡Levántate jodido!- Tom pateo tan fuerte el bulto que se cayo de la cama haciendo un ruido seco. Ambos se asomaron al otro lado de la cama y vieron las colchas rojas enredadas alrededor de lo que se suponía era una persona. Estaba inmóvil. Gustav y Tom estaban por reírse, pero se aguantaron al ver que el castaño no salía y se preocuparon pensando que tal vez lo habrían desmayado.

-¿¡Quien fue el maldito insensible que me dio semejante patada?!- Georg salio de las colchas todo rojo del enojo. Ambos empezaron a reírse del castaño –Aghhh!! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo, ahora! ¡¡¡No los quiero ver, sus caras me dan asco!!! ¡Váyanse ya!-

Lo dejaron en paz en cuanto se puso de ogro y se alejaron por el pasillo con las carcajadas a todo pulmón. Bajaron a desayunar y esperaron a que su otro _hermano_ bajara.

-Buenos días- Marta era la que les hacia el desayuno entre semana, cuando los tres asistían a la universidad mas cara de Berlín.

-buenos días, Marta. Tráeme un juguito de naranja y un pan tostado así casi quemado- Georg se acaba de sentar y ya se estaba robando la comida de los demás.

-Claro, joven Georg- la mujer desaprecio tras la puerta de la cocina y el silencio se hizo presente. Tom y Gustav miraban fijamente a Georg que estaba comiéndose un plátano. Cuando este lo noto se puso a echar pleito…

-¿Qué es esto que tienes aquí?- Gustav tomo un mechón de cabello de Geo, este bufo y Tom soltó una risita.

-Me lo hizo el idiota de ahí- el castaño señalo despectivamente a Tom-

-¿Pero como fue que te hizo una rasta?-

-Me ato a una silla, se aprovecho de mi debilidad y me encero como carrocería de auto- La rasta castaña rebotaba felizmente en la mollera de Georg y el estaba ya resignado a tener eso en el cabello.

Acabando de desayunar, todos tomaron las mochilas y se dirigieron al coche de Gustav, que era al que más confianza le tenía su padre y por eso los dejaba a cargo de él.

-joven Ryan- dijo Marta mientras venia corriendo en dirección al garage.

-Si, dime Marta-

-El señor Listing dijo que quiere hablar con usted antes de que se vaya, lo espera en la oficina- ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de que su padre estaba en casa. Tal vez habría llegado ayer u hoy por la mañana.

-¡Se hará justicia por mi cabello!- grito victorioso Geo.

-oh vamos, por que no simplemente te la cortas-

-¿cortarla? ¿Gustav ya te diste cuenta de donde esta?- señalo el punto exactamente atrás de su cabeza, en el centro –Si hago eso, se vera un hueco-.

Mientras, Tom seguía en las nubes. ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar le señor Listing con él y tan urgentemente?

**¡Bueno! ¡Ya por fin pude actualizar! Es que he tenido una tarea de los mil demonios y hoy sábado aproveche por que pude estar un tiempecito aquí (: espero que les guste este capitulo, yo se que todas las dudas no se han aclarado, pero ténganme paciencia, con el paso de los caps se ira viendo. **

**Cuando estaba escribiendo ¡me entro una duda enorme! Y es que yo le digo Tom y a veces Ryan y no se si ustedes sientan que se confunden, si es así, me dicen como prefieren llamarlo (:**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rojo Escarlata.**

**Capitulo 2.**

By CassieKau.

---Bill---

Sentía la cabeza casi explotar, estaba algo mareado y me sentía demasiado aturdido. Mucho ruido, mucho acoso, demasiado todo ¡quería estar solo! Sin querer mis ojos se cerraron y me deje caer en la almohada de la cama.

_Tenía frío, afuera estaba nevando y yo estaba solo en mi habitación. Oí el portazo de la puerta principal y me levante, camine con los pies descalzos hasta la habitación de a un lado, abrí la puerta con cuidado y me acerque al bulto de la cama. Todo estaba oscuro. Aun seguía teniendo frío. Me acosté a su lado y me cubrí con las cobijas. Me aferre a su cuerpo como si la vida se me fuera en ello y le sentí moverse a mi lado._

_-Simone! Simona!- una voz grave proveniente de la planta baja grito el nombre de mi madre. Yo estaba más que asustado._

_-Tom, Tomi ¿estas despierto?- sus ojos se entreabrieron y asintió con la cabeza –Papá está en casa- le dije muy bajito. Él asintió de nuevo. Nuestras vistas chocaron, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, nerviosas._

_-Solo no hagas ruido. No sabrá que estas aquí- _

_-Viene borracho- negó con la cabeza._

_-Viene drogado- La voz de mi madre se hizo presente y ambos se ensartaron en una discusión a gritos. Yo me aferre más al cuerpo de mi hermano, que a pesar de mostrarse fuerte frente a mí temblaba de miedo. Ambos sabíamos muy bien lo peligroso que era. Mi respiración se hizo mas agitada cuando mi padre grito que quería mas dinero para sus drogas. Mamá se lo negó._

_-¡Con un carajo!- su voz me hacia sentir calos fríos -¡no te estoy preguntando! ¡Me vas a dar el dinero, mierda!-_

_-¡No, Jorg!- respondió la voz de mi madre. Ella, al igual que Tom, quería parecer fuerte y segura pero su voz nerviosa me hacia darme cuenta de lo asustada que estaba. _

_-¡Dámelo!- esta vez el grito de mi padre fue acompañado por un golpe a la pared. Sentí que el mundo se movía y no pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos. Mi madre volvió a negárselo, pero todos sabíamos que era mala idea._

_-Jorg, por Dios, el dinero no es infinito. Tienes que pensar en los chicos. Ellos necesitan el dinero…-_

_-¡Yo lo necesito más que ellos, joder! ¿Qué no me ves?- esta vez fue Tom el que me abrazo mas fuerte –Yo trabajo día y noche para MI DROGA no para mantenerlos a ellos-_

_-¡No me interesa! Tienes que pensar en ellos ¡Son tus hijos!-_

_-¡Me interesa una mierda!- mi padre se oía aun mas alterado de lo normal. Yo presentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa._

_-¡No voy a dártelo! Punto final- Era la primera vez que oía a mi madre gritar con esa fuerza. Nunca le había gritado a papá. Pero subestimo a mi padre. Ella no era tan fuerte ni mi padre tan débil…_

_-¡Será por las malas entonces!-_

_Tal vez, ese segundo había sido el instante crucial de mi vida. Tal vez si mi madre le hubiera dado el dinero, no hubiera muerto. Pero… el hubiera no existe y lo hecho, hecho esta. El momento en el que oí ese disparo, seguido de dos mas, sentí mi corazón detenerse, mi mente vagar y mi cuerpo paralizarse. Ahora solo existíamos Tom y yo, ahora estábamos solos, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro… _

-Bill… Bill… despierta, Bill- sus manos frías me movían desde un costado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo se, yo te lo iba a preguntar a ti- su cabellera pelirroja era inconfundible. Era Hayley. –Creo que tenias una pesadilla, estabas moviéndote mucho y hasta estas sudando-

Me seque el sudor con la mano y la voltee a ver. Estaba algo aturdido. Su mirada de preocupación se clavo en mi, ese dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta el departamento que Hayley y Hanna compartían. El alquiler era demasiado costoso para una, así que vivían juntas para costearse.

-Si, si era una horrible pesadilla- la horrible pesadilla de mi pasado.

-¿Quién es Tom?- me soltó de pronto. No estaba en condiciones de idearme una mentira y ella seguía esperando por una respuesta.

-Yo... yo… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- tenia que ganar tiempo para inventar algo.

-Bueno, es que mientras dormías decías su nombre a gritos, por eso me entro la duda- su mano se puso sobre la mía y me miro fijamente –sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo no soy una psicópata acosadora como Hanna- sonrió.

-Si lo se pero… bueno no se quien sea ese tal Tom. Tal vez me lo invente en sueños- le respondí con lo primero que se me ocurrió y quite mi mano de debajo de la suya. Odiaba con toda mi alma negar a Tom, fingir que nunca había existido.

-Bueno, debe ser muy feo para provocarte tales pesadillas- ¿Feo? No par nada si Tom era una hermosura –Como sea ¿te sientes bien? Por que si no es así puedes irte a tu departamento a descansar. Aprovecha que Hanna salio a comprar la comida- yo le mire un poco confundido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente estuve dormido?- me levante con trabajo de la cama y sentí como si el piso se moviera. Me equilibre y fui hasta donde estaba Hayley.

-Dormido como media hora, pero antes de eso estabas como delirando. A lo mejor te vas a enfermar- sus manos se movían hábilmente, estaba preparando un jugo o algo así.

-¿Enfermarme? Bueno si, a lo mejor-

-Bill yo te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que Hanna regrese. Tú sabes que no es obligación que estés aquí y menos sintiéndote así- Hayley si me caía bien. Ella parecía mas humana, además de que no era tan entrometida como su amiga. Lo pensé unos segundos y luego decidí quedarme a conversar con ella en lo que Hanna regresaba.

-No, no. Mejor me quedo aquí. Sirve que tengo un poco de compañía-

-Muy bien, como quieras-

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón. Hayley me ofreció un vaso con el jugo que había estado preparando hacia unos minutos, sabia un poco amargo y no tenia ni idea de que fuera, pero sabía bien. Ella prendió la televisión.

-Mira, este programa me gusta-

Preste atención al programa. Era de esos en los que investigan crímenes hasta dar con al verdad y el responsable. No me gustaban esos programas por razones obvias, pero bueno. La trama era sobre unos mellizos. La chica estaba enamorada de su hermano, este tenia una novia y entonces mato a la novia por celos… ¿es que todo tenia que recordarme a lo tormentoso de mi vida?

-Es asombroso- dijo Hayley de pronto –es decir, yo nací sola, pero nacer con alguien debe ser simplemente lo mejor-

-Lo es- sonreí de lado. La pelirroja me vio con el seño fruncido y entonces supe que había metido la pata, no había pensado antes de actuar ¡Un aplauso para Bill, por favor!

-¿Cómo que _lo es_?- giro todo su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a mí y yo me sentí como un ratón acorralado por un gato. Evite su mirada y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces. –Ja, eres muy raro Kaulitz-

-¿disculpa?-

-eres un raro. Todo misterioso y con tu estilazo de chico rebelde. Pero sabes, yo pienso que no eres tan duro como aparentas, es mas, hasta has de ser gay-.

-¿¡Disculpa!?- yo no era gay. Bueno, tenia relaciones con un chico, que a la vez era mi hermano gemelo, pero nadamas. No me atraían los demás hombres, tampoco las mujeres. Yo estaba enamorado de Tom y punto final ¿eso no es ser gay o si?

-Jaja, de nada sirve negarlo, Bill. Los gay se notan a kilómetros- bebió de su vaso y yo seguía con la boca abierta ¡Pero que atrevida era esta chica! – Y tú, además de ser gay, guardas un secreto del tamaño de una ballena. Un secreto que no quieres que nadie sepa-

¿Qué decía? Dios, yo ya estaba muy confundido y no sabia que decir o hacer.

-Mira, vamos a hacer un trato- me dijo de lo mas normal –yo te voy a contar mi secreto. Luego, si quieres tu me cuentas el tuyo. No es obligación que lo cuentes, ¿aceptas?- y la curiosidad mato al gato. Asentí con la cabeza y ella comenzó con su relato.

-Hace como dos años, conocí a Hanna- eso no era un secreto, claro, la misma Hanna me había contado su historia –peor no la conocí como ella te lo contó. Esa es la versión _comercial_- su sonrisita burlona me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-¿La versión comercial?- dije yo todo intrigado –bueno entonces cuéntame tu versión.

-¿mi versión? Jaja, que metiche eres Kaulitz.

-Bueno, ese fue el trato-

-Si y yo cumplo con mi palabra, solo deja me inspiro- tomo aire y dejo el vaso vacío en el piso –Cuando yo conocí a Hanna, ella tenia un novio guapísimo, pero guapo con mayúsculas y signos de exclamación- ambos soltamos una risita –a mi me gustaba el tipo. Se llamaba Tony, era un Dios, definitivamente tenia que ser pecado ser así de guapo-.

-Bueno si, si, ya entendí que era guapo. ¿Qué mas?- demasiada explicita la información.

-Tony no era para ella. Era demasiado altanero y jugaba mucho con las chicas. Hanna es muy confiada y no sabe ver lo oscuro de la gente- que coincidencia yo pensaba lo mismo.

-¿y luego? ¿Qué paso después con Tony?-

-Pues nada, me acosté con él. Fue en una noche de borrachera y la verdad es que ni me acuerdo de cómo fue. Pero no creas que fue solo conmigo. Tony engaño a Hanna muchas veces y todos en la escuela la veían como la estupida que seguía con él creyéndole suyo, cuando en realidad había sido ya de media escuela- la boca se me fue al piso. Yo no imaginaba que Hayley fuera de esas que se acuestan con tipos de una noche, creí que era una persona mas seria.

-¿Y después de eso Hanna seguía siendo tu amiga?-

-No. Hanna no sabe que yo también me acosté con Tony. Por eso es mi secreto, tonto-

-Wow, que asombroso-

-Si, si, como sea. ¿Te animas a contarme el tuyo?-

Había sido el trato. Peor en letras chiquitas decía que no era obligatorio que yo le contara mi secreto. Es decir, no estaba dispuesto a decir toda la verdad, lo mío con Tom no era algo así como acostarse con novio de tu amiga, no, lo nuestro era mas serio.

-Hola chicos. Vaya Bill ya te despertaste- Hanna me salvo la vida en cuanto entro con bolsas en la mano y su sonrisa resplandeciente. Era una chica bonita pero definitivamente no era mi tipo. A mi me gustaban mas bien con rastas y sin muchas curvas.

-Hanna es obvio que ya se despertó-

Me invitaron a quedarme a comer y yo no me negué. Eran hamburguesas de McDonald's. Después de eso decidí que lo mejor era irme a casa. Antes de salir del departamento, Hayley me lanzo una mirada de complicidad y yo sonreí de lado. Tal vez con el tiempo tendría la confianza de contarle mi _secreto._

---Tom---

Los pasillos ya estaban vacíos. Era normal, a esta hora todos los alumnos están en clases. Yo no tenía el humor de entrar a ninguna, aunque entrara no pondría atención. La platica con el señor Listing me había descolocado por completo y ahora tenia una mezcla de emociones en mi interior que me confundían aun mas; rencor, odio, enojo, ansiedad, tristeza, un poco de felicidad… todo estaba junto en mi corazón como una bomba a punto de explotar. Me deje caer en el piso con las lagrimas atascadas en los ojos ¡es que al vida no podía ser mas injusta!, Me sentía tan pequeño, tan débil, impotente…

No se cuanto tiempo exactamente pase ahí sentado, pero de pronto oí el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y me levante en seguida. De pronto los pasillos estaban inundados de gente. Camine hasta el patio trasero, chocando con muchos que me gritaron maldiciones, pero yo no estaba en ese mundo, estaba ido.

Desde hacia casi dos años que no me sentía así. Las lágrimas salieron y rodaron por mis mejillas. De pronto todo el dolor que tenía acumulado estaba luchando por salir de mí ser y yo peleaba por que se quedara ahí. No necesitaba que nadie me viera y pidiera explicaciones. Era mi dolor y a mi me gustaba vivirlo solo… si acaso con Bill, pero él no estaba aquí.

-Hey, tú- ese timbre de voz lo reconocería ente miles de voces. Era mi hermamigo Geo -¿Por qué no entraste a clases, flojo? Mira que si mi padre se entera…- Geo hizo una pausa cuando vio mis ojos cristalinos. Se acerco mas a mi y me paso el brazo por los hombros -¿Qué tienes Ryan?-

Esa actitud en Georg era muy diferente a la de siempre. Era raro verlo tomar las cosas en serio y mucho más ponerse meloso y comprensivo como loe estaba ahora. Como quería a mi castaño amigo.

-Yo… es que…- el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar. Gustav intervino en mi tartamudeo.

-¿Es por algo que te dijo papá?- ahora los tenia a ambos a mis costados, abrazándome por los hombros y la expresión e preocupación en su rostro. Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza -¿es acerca de Bill?- Gustav seguía intentando adivinar lo que me había puesto así. Asentí de nuevo.

-Te prohibió ver a Bill el primero de septiembre ¿no?- Geo era tan impredecible. Asentí por tercera vez y mis ojos soltaron más lágrimas al recordar el momento en que mi padre me había dicho que no vería a Bill en un día tan importante para ambos.

-¡Pero eso es totalmente injusto! ¡Es su cumpleaños!- Gustav alzo la voz y provoco que los chicos que andaban por ahí se voltearan a vernos –Tenemos que hablar con él-

-Yo… no creo que eso funcione. Intente convencerlo pero no me escucho- enterré mi cabeza en las manos, frustrado.

-Entonces- Georg hizo una pausa dramática –escápate-

-¿Qué?- dijimos Gustav y yo a la vez, volteando a verlo.

-Vamos, no seria la primera vez que desobedecemos a nuestro padre. Será emocionante y es por una buena causa- ¿ya he dicho que quiero mucho a mi hermamigo Geo?

-Desobedecemos me suena a manada. Yo no quiero meterme en problemas con papá- mi hermano rubio siempre resultaba el mas amargado de los tres. A mí, al menos, me gustaba creer que le tenía cierto miedo a papá.

-¡Ay por favor Gustav! No me salgas con esas- Georg se puso de pie –es para ayudar a Ryan…-

-Chicos, no hace falta. Hablare con Bill y ya podremos vernos otro día- no hable con total sinceridad, pero tampoco era justo meter en problemas a mis hermamigos solo por algo así.

-Ryan, tu sabes mejor que nadie que conmigo puedes contar APRA lo que quieras. Soy capaz de correr desnudo por la universidad si con eso te dejan ver a Bill-

Pero es que si a Georg se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja no araba hasta que uno no hacia lo que él quería. Yo no accedí y Gustav tampoco, así que Georg se quedo con las ganas.

Al día siguiente…

-Georg- tal aprecia que seguía enojado por que no habíamos apoyado la moción de escaparme para ver a Bill. No, mas bien aprecia decepcionado –necesito que me hagas un favor enorme-

Se volteo a mirarme, la luz de sus ojos se notaba mas opaca, seguía ahí, pero más apagada.

-¿Y por que no vas y se lo pides a Gustav? Después de todo es mejor que yo…-

-Vamos Georg, bien sabes que eres mi preferido- ambos sonreímos disimuladamente.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-bueno- dije emocionado –necesito que faltes a la universidad hoy y le entregues esto a Bill- le entregue un pequeño paquete de color azul oscuro –No lo vayas a abrir- le advertí, pero él negó con la cabeza efusivamente y me lo arrebato.

-gracias, Tom. Por confiar en mí- hizo énfasis en mi nombre. Yo asentí y luego le sonreí, poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-ya tengo planeada la escapada, pero no se lo digas a Gustav-

Y la luz volvió a sus ojos…

---Georg---

Después de que Tom se fuera y me dejara la misión imposible, puse manos a la obra. No iría a la primera clase que duraba tres horas, el tiempo exacto para ir y regresar, y volvería a tomar las demás como si nada. Mi padre no se daría cuenta, le daría el paquete a Bill, Tom me daría las gracias y ¡taran! Todos felices.

Y así le hice. En la mañana, los tres nos subimos al auto y llegamos a la universidad como siempre, pero esta vez, Tom distrajo lo suficiente a Gustav y yo me pude ir sin ningún problema. ¡Ja! Toma esa Gustav, Ryan me prefiere.

Como no podía llevarme el auto, me fui en el autobús… ¡Dios! Me di la perdida de mi vida. Estaba en una parte de Berlín que no conocía de nada y parecía perro faldero. Pregunte por la calle Niebuhr, en donde estaba el apartamento de Bill y un señor gordo me dijo que eso estaba muy lejos, que debía tomar un autobús a no se donde. Termine perdiendo una hora y media de camino a casa de Bill. ¡Caray! Era mi culpa por no saber andar en autobús.

Cuando llegue por fin, me tope con algo que nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado. Me hubiera esperado de todo; a Bill en ropa interior en mitad de la recepción, a Bill con una serpiente alrededor del cuello… a Bill con otro. ¡Pero me tome con la vecina de Bill! Una pelirroja de infarto, bajita y con la piel blanca como la de los vampiros, eso si, estaba medio planita de enfrente, pero de atrás ¡Dios mío! Si no s eme cayo la baba ahí frente a ella fue de puro milagro. De haber sabido, vengo mas seguido.

-Hola linda- me acerque a ella, recargada en el mostrador de recepción con esa playera ajustada y pantalones de mezclilla. Me volteo a ver con una cara de enograda (por que parecía ogro) que pareció perder el encanto pero, bueno, las difíciles son las mas sexis.

-¿Quién eres tu?- me dijo así, todo despectivo.

-Vengo a ver a…- por poco y la cago, pues si no debía saber que yo tenia algo que ver con Bill –Vengo al departamento 203-

-Ah ¿vas a ver a Bill?- cambio su tono de voz por uno mas amable e, incluso, un tanto sorprendido. Me derritió con eso.

-Si, a Bill- ¡Bien Georg!! Bien, excelente, perfecto, la acabas de cagar pero si bien bonito.

-Oh ya. YO vivo en frente, si quieres te acompaño-

-andale mira que buena idea- Segurito se había quedado prendada de mi belleza y galanura, si es que yo me ligo a todas.

Nos subimos al elevador, no pude evitar mirarla fijamente ¡es que parecía que tenia un imán o algo! Un magnetismo increíble, no era solo una chica guapa, sino que tenía un magnetismo irresistible.

-¿y tu de donde conoces a Bill?- me soltó así de repente y pues, me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Ah yo... bueno, soy su amigo- tartumedeo, que galan.

-Que raro. Bill nunca me ha hablado de amigos, ni siquiera de su familia- ah pues claro, la única familia de Bill era sagrada, entiendas que hablo de Tom –Pero bueno, dices que eres su amigo-

-si, de los mejores- me quería lucir con ella, claro, no podía decirle nada de mas. Absolutamente NADA.

-bueno, entonces si eres tan amigo de él como dices, seguro sabes mas cosas de él que yo- asentí muchas veces con la cabeza, orgulloso de ser lo que ella esperaba. Faltaba un piso para llegar, lo sabía por que la última vez conté las ventanas antes de ella a la de él.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de información sobre Bill?- yo me quedé de piedra ¿Qué hacia esta niña queriendo información sobre Bill? –Dime, lo quieras… ¿dinero?-

-Un beso- no lo hice por mala onda hacia Bill. Le daría información falsa, que iba a saber ella que yo no le decía la verdad. Tendría beso y ella nada.

-Vale, un beso ¿Cuándo?- ¡pero que ofrecida!

-Hoy, después de ver a Bill-

Ella asintió y salimos del elevador, yéndonos para lados contrarios, ella a su departamento y yo a tocar la puerta del de Bill.

-Ya voy- me gritó desde adentro. Tengo que admitirlo, ese chico si que tenia un encanto especial. Lo suyo era verse bien… pues claro si hasta con esas fachas con las que me abrió se veía realmente bien -¿Georg? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-tu hermano me mando- le dije en voz baja, por si hubiera alguien que anduviera escuchando.

-¿Para que?- me dijo con una cara de sorpresa… no no ¡si era para foto!

-me dijo que te diera esto- saque el paquete de mi mochila y se lo entregue. Cuando lo recibió, sus brazos temblaban y parecía un poco más sorprendido –No lo abrí ni nada, lo juro-.

-TE creo. Si él confía en ti yo también- muajaja! ¡Toma eso Gustav!

-bueno, me voy. Tengo que llegar a la siguiente clase. Nos vemos- Bill cerro la puerta sin decirme adiós ni nada. Me hubiera conformado con un gracias. Pero bueno, ahora iría por mi beso de la pelirroja 'quien sabe como s e llame'.

---Bill—

Me sentía en shock. Que Georg viniera a mi casa ya era raro, ahora un paquete de Tom traído por Georg lo era aun mas. La caja era pequeña y azul marino, tenía una nota sobre ella que ponía:

_Sin música la vida seria un error_

_Solo ella es capaz de realizar_

_El milagro de hacer invisible lo material_

_Y corpóreo lo espiritual_

_Solo la música descubre la cara oculta de la realidad_

_Sólo ella nos permite viajar hasta lo eterno y regresar._

Sentí los ojos a punto de las lágrimas. ¡Que lindo! No me imaginaba lo que vendría dentro, tal vez un adelanto a nuestro cumpleaños… seria lo mas seguro. La abrí con cuidado de no romper el papel y dentro había dos cosas; una carta y un CD.

_Billy:_

_Sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites yo estaré ahí. Todo lo que hemos pasado juntos nos ha ayudado a descubrir lo que somos el uno para el otro y que, aunque vayamos contra la corriente, juntos lograremos pasar los obstáculos. Eres lo más importante y lo único que tengo en la vida._

_Como te dije, vamos contra corriente y tal parece que todos se oponen a que estemos juntos, DE VERDAD juntos. Ayer hable con el señor Listing, me ha dicho que lo del fin de semana debe bastar para no vernos en 3 semanas y, en esas, viene incluido nuestro cumpleaños. Se la ilusión que te hace que estemos juntos ese día pero espero entiendas que no es cosa mía, si por mi fuera me la pasaría a tu lado, pero no puedo. Se como te sientes en estos momentos, y creeme que yo me siento igual o peor, tan impotente… peor no te preocupes, nos veremos dentro de tres s emanas, lo prometo._

_Por ultimo, quiero que escuches el CD. Es una grabación casera y tal vez no suene muy bien, pero… lo hice especialmente para ti, por la ternura en que tus ojos iluminan mi existencia._

_Te amo,_

_Tom K._

De pronto, yo también me sentí impotente. Todo este infierno que estábamos viviendo era por culpa de una persona, una persona tan cruel que fue capaz de hacernos esto a Tom y a mi.

Ojala que te estés pudriendo en la cárcel, _papá._

**Uff! Por fin acabe ^^. Me tarde algo por que andaba corta de inspiración (díganle a Israel, es su culpa, enterita XD) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la parte de Georg que creo que fue la que me salio mas fluida, las demás las siento forzadas, pero bueno. **

**En el próximo capitulo voy a poner lo de Georg y Hayley (que ella no es la misma que Hanna, que quede claro).**

**La canción del CD es… Pain of love. No la puse por que… bueno pues por que sentí que no venia al caso XD pero nadamas para aclarar en esa.**

**Bueno, espero sus coments y gracias por leer.**

**CassieKau. **


End file.
